1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic flash apparatus which is incorporated into a camera or is externally connected to a camera.
2. Related Background Art
In some conventional electronic flash apparatus a main capacitor of the flash apparatus is charged immediately after film has been fed or wound up. If flash photography is desired long after the film has been wound up, the voltage on the main capacitor may be insufficient for proper flash photography, and the main capacitor must be re-charged, such as by releasing a release button, before flash photography is possible.